Gasification is a known process whereby solid organic or biomass fuel is partially combusted to collect combustible gaseous fuels. Examples of various gasifiers for solid biomass fuels are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,462 to Payne; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,249 to Lepori et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,957 to Morey et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,567 to Cordell et al. None of these patents however describe suitably efficient means for preparing the biomass materials to be gasified. A common problem for instance, is that the biomass materials are not prepared in a sufficiently contained area to prevent discharging of odours into the surrounding environment. Further inefficiencies arise when the biomass material is not prepared, gasified and subsequently completely combusted in a single environment with appropriate feedback and interaction between the various stages of the process.